With networks such as the Internet and various mobile networks gaining increasing popularity, more and more digital media content can be downloaded by users from a wide array of digital media content sources. To protect intellectual property rights, content producers and/or distributors often employ various types/forms of digital rights management (DRM) schemes to protect their digital content (e.g., protected content). Typically, if a user downloads protected content, the user can also acquire a license that includes a key to unlock the protected content before the content becomes readable, viewable, playable and/or otherwise accessible.